TetriX
by FFelinna
Summary: La vérité dévoilée sur le jeu Tetris... Défi que m'a lancé Eden en mai dernier :D Et oui, j'ai atrocement honte xD.


**Auteur : FFelinna  
Adresse mail : ffelinnaatvoila.fr  
Titre : TetriX On applaudit très fort Eden :D  
Genre : Heu... yaoi, ça c'est sûr au moins...  
Base : Vous le saurez bien assez tôt ¬¬''**

**Disclaimer : Tout ce qui suit est de la faute à Eden. Absolument tout. Heuuu... je sais pas à qui ça appartient ces ptits machins là, mais je prie pour qu'il ne tombe jamais là-dessus...**

Nuit noire.

Tout est calme... mais peut-être que d'ici quelques secondes, tout va s'illuminer. C'est comme ça dans ce monde, la lumière peut surgir d'un coup, à n'importe quelle heure sans crier gare... en même temps ce n'est pas comme si l'on avait besoin de dormir...

Moi c'est Dan. Je n'ai pas de nom de famille, comme tous mes camarades ; remarquez on s'en fout un peu, ça nous servirait à rien de toute façon. Je suis un bloc dans la fleur de l'âge, plutôt canon avec ça ! Bon d'après Joe, un de mes meilleurs potes, je suis un gros chieur aussi... ben ouais, pas ma faute si je suis né dans cette position hein ! Selon lui c'est pas pratique, et ça donne des courbatures... m'enfin voila quoi... je préfère être tout tordu plutôt que raide comme un piquet comme lui !

En plus, c'est plus amusant, y'a plein de possibilités... alors que l'autre là, ben il se fait troncher que par devant ou derrière, dessus ou dessous, mais jamais de traviole... j'avoue cependant qu'il sait y faire le bougre !  
Pardon ? Qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Ah oui, c'est vrai... bon. Vous connaissez Tetris ?

... Oui oui, le jeu là. Tetris.

Voila, eh bien Tetris, c'est notre "maison" comme qui dirait. A nous, les blocs. Ouip ! Même que c'est censé être tout public Tetris... mais attention ! Ce que ne vous ont pas dit nos créateurs c'est qu'en fait, à chaque fois que vous commencez une partie, vous nous "réveillez" pour une méga-partouze géante !

... ... ... c'est quoi ces têtes offusquées ? J'vais vous expliquer.

Déjà, le but du jeu c'est quoi ? Embriquer des blocs les uns dans les autres, de façon à former une ligne... eh oui, "embriquer". Ben comment vous voulez que ça se fasse autrement que par une pénétration en bonne et dûe forme? On pourrait pas tenir la ligne sinon... Souvent, Joe et Bryan me font la tronche, car à cause de ma forme, je leur fait mal. Y'a que Mickael qui me comprend... bon faut dire qu'il est façonné juste pour moi... j'expliquerais pas plus, mais sachez qu'il est juste un petit peu moins tordu et que donc, ça rentre souvent bien facilement, pour peu que l'on me fasse pivoter dans le bon sens.

Tetris commence toujours au "niveau 1"... c'est aussi normal, puisqu'il nous faut le temps de nous réveiller hein... c'est pour ça que ça devient le bordel si vous nous faîtes descendre trop vite. Se faire troncher au saut du lit, ça fait un mal de chien ! Surtout qu'en général, vous ne nous positionnez pas correctement... 'fin bon, c'est les humains ça... toujours trop pressés ! Surtout les mômes.

- Hey hey Dan, à qui tu causes ?

Tiens donc. J'vous présente Stephen. Un autre de mes meilleurs amis. Lui, c'est un gros bloc, tout tassé, un bourrin quoi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes sur moi encore ? Alors que je t'ai fait rêver hier soir...  
- Oui, bien sûr, alors qu'il n'y a pas plus incompatible que toi et moi ici.  
- Si tu es seme, ça passe tranquillou.  
- Alors avoue que c'est MOI qui t'ai fait rêver hier soir !  
- Oui bon hein...

Et voila, il bougonne encore en rougissant... c'est plutôt mignon.

- Allez fait pas c'te tête, v'la les autres, tu vas perdre ta réputation de dur à cuire...

N'empêche qu'il est mignon comme ça... Ah y'a Mickael qui va encore me sauter au cou.

- Dan chéri, on a du boulot, tu n'as pas vu la lumière ?

Aie. Effectivement j'avais pas vu.

- Les autres sont déjà en train de s'amuser, on va bientôt devoir y aller... on s'échauffe un peu avant ?

Ca, c'était Bryan, toujours aussi pervers... enfin bon je vais pas dire non, ça m'évitera de devoir me noyer sous le lubrifiant. Restez si vous voulez, ça pourrait être... intéressant.

J'aime bien quand Joe se frotte contre ma partie supérieure. Même si on laisse un trou au dessous, je crois que je suis particulièrement sensible à cet endroit... Mickael en profite pour sauter sur le dos de Joe, qui soupire de plaisir. Ah celui-là, quand on le prend en sandwitch il s'envole direct !  
Bryan à l'air de s'éclater à s'appuyer brutalement contre Stephen qui nous regarde avec envie... Stephen, c'est probablement le pire de nous tous ; il n'est heureux que lorsqu'on le prend de tous les cotés !

Je crois d'ailleurs que c'est ce regard qui nous pousse à nous approcher de lui ainsi ; Joe et Bryan prennent ainsi chacun un coté, tandis que je commets l'erreur de me mettre en dessous de lui...

- Aaah... Steph... t'es... lourd...

Je ne peux tenir plus longtemps et cherche à me coller à Mickael qui s'est placé au dessus, couché sur le dos, effectuant des mouvements lancinants. Je m'allonge moi aussi, sur lui, profitant ainsi du plaisir qu'il procure au bourrin, qui plie sous notre poids. Mais le connaissant, il ne nous demandera jamais de partir, il aime trop ça...  
Finalement Steph pousse un grognement déçu quand Bryan s'éloigne, appelé à descendre. Il retrouve cependant bien vite le sourire alors que son tour vient, et nous laisse tous les trois en plan.

Pour ma part, j'attends avec impatience le moment de les rejoindre... je suis mouillé de partout, et ça m'a l'air d'être un joyeux méli-mélo là bas. Le joueur doit pas être très doué... niveau 5, bof...  
Enfin ! La délivrance... il était temps, et je laisse Mickael et Joe s'amuser un peu ensemble, courant vers la sortie. Mickael a toujours été un peu plus petit que Joe, mais ces deux là s'en accomodent visiblement très bien !

Hmmmm on dirait que tout le monde est là, ou presque... il ne reste plus beaucoup de place, j'espère au moins pouvoir terminer une ligne, même si je ne suis pas trop aimé des joueurs habituellement...  
Car oui, j'ai oublié de vous le dire, nous n'atteignons l'extase qu'une fois une ligne remplie, et à laquelle nous avons participé... les blocs de Tetris sont de grands frustrés.

Sur ce...

Pensez à moi, s'il vous prends l'envie de jouer une partie, peut-être y serais-je...

**Fin !  
Bon, à ce stade, j'ai même plus honte... Eden je t'aime 3.**


End file.
